Dolores
by Luisa M
Summary: O regresso físico à pátria espiritual ressuscita a esperança da reconquista do ideal da Civilização Helénica. No entanto, o regresso ao cerne da Civilização Ocidental trará, também, consigo a sombra da tragédia grega.
1. Saudade

**Capítulo I - Saudade**

Os raios solares, dignos do Verão Mediterrânico, entraram pela sala de reuniões do famoso escritório de advogados.

Albafica van der Waals viu-se forçado a semicerrar os olhos e a voltar ligeiramente o rosto na direcção do chefe de departamento e novo patrão. Sentiu a dualidade paradoxal da expansão eufórica da sua alma, que batalhou com os limites físicos do seu corpo, e a sensação nauseabunda e angustiante de um aperto da boca do seu estômago.

_Saudade_

O holandês controlou-se para não expressar a forte comoção que o sol grego lhe despertara e, segundos após o confronto nostálgico com Apolo, veio a revolução dos sons: anteriormente abafados pela forte e bela emotividade do momento, as palavras inglesas, mal articuladas e pronunciadas do chefe de departamento ressoaram pela sala, cheias de vitalidade.

Albafica, cujo grego se encontrava já enferrujado, teve de se esforçar para esmiuçar o discurso do advogado mais velho. A tarefa não era fácil, pois, apesar de dominar o inglês e ser fluente no grego, a mixórdia das duas línguas, tão divergentes, acompanhada pelo sotaque forte, criava a peculiaridade de uma nova linguagem, que, apesar de ter alguma graça, tornava a situação incómoda e, até, desesperante – uma vez que tudo o que ali era dito era de extrema importância.

Tornar a já dificultosa situação numa autêntica Odisseia do Entendimento, foi a função das várias folhas de papel que serviram de leques improvisados aos coitados que não aguentaram os insustentáveis 39ºC. (Tornar desoladora a situação para o advogado, deve ter sido a constatação que, chegado à pouco de Amesterdão, tinha mais resistência a temperaturas extremas que muitos que viviam ali à anos).

Albafica permaneceu atento, até que uma nova onda de nostalgia o atacou, quando a suave e doce música dos regates encheu a sala, suprimindo qualquer outro som.

As reminiscências enganadoras de um passado obscurecido invadiram-lhe o espírito e o homem viu na janela aberta por onde, outrora, entraram os raios nostálgicos e, naquele momento, entrava a música saudosista a mesma promessa que a Grécia lhe fizera num passado não muito distante.

As vozes dos vendedores foram caladas por um outro advogado que fechara a janela, desagradando tanto Albafica como os infelizes que se contorciam de calor.

O chefe de departamento continuou no seu greco-inglês mal articulado. E o holandês continuou na sua Odisseia do Entendimento.

Estavam no Verão de 1985. A Economia grega, em oposição ao que se verificaria algumas décadas depois, sofria as vantajosas consequências do grande crescimento que ocorrera entre os anos 50 e os meados dos anos 70. Várias empresas estrangeiras investiram no país, daí a necessidade do inglês (mesmo em empresas gregas de advocacia).

Não fora, no entanto, a Economia que atraíra Albafica van der Waals, de novo, ao âmago da Civilização Ocidental, assim como não fora a Economia o que o afastara, três anos antes. O motivo de Albafica era muito mais nobre, muito mais clássico, e era-o de tal forma que nem o próprio o sabia.

–.-

_" A nossa vida quotidiana está sempre a ser bombardeada pelos acasos, mais exactamente por encontros fortuitos entre as pessoas e os acontecimentos, ou seja, aquilo a que costuma chamar-se coincidência. (…) Na sua maioria, este tipo de coincidência passa totalmente despercebido (…) Mas o amor a nascer aguçou-lhe o sentido da beleza e, por isso, nunca mais esquecerá essa música." _(*)_  
><em>

–.-

O reencontro com o passado é, no seu valor metafórico, um acaso, no qual o _"encontro fortuito entre as pessoas e os acontecimentos" _é um encontro entre já conhecidos. Este reencontro ocasional, "por coincidência", desperta, muitas vezes, nos seus protagonistas a sensação de nostalgia, de saudade, cria, naquele momento, uma esfera mágica que os transporta, enganadoramente, a um tempo já perdido.

Albafica não se reencontrara, no entanto, com o passado. Albafica fora, pelo contrário, interpelado pelo passado: o passado, travestido de raios de sol grego, chamara-o, convidando-o à recordação, à saudade, amarrando-o, assim, à cadeira e impedindo-o, por este meio, de fugir; o passado, astuto, dissimulara-se das vozes do regate, aturdindo-lhe a razão.

Era isto que Albafica constatava quando o passado o interpelou novamente, desta vez com uma voz grossa e um suave sotaque nórdico.

– Poder-se-á não lembrar de mim, Albafica van der Waals, mas já fomos apresentados.

A mão forte que, _ocasionalmente_, segurara o seu ombro, fazendo-o estancar, soltou-o.

– Minos de Griffon.– O norueguês continuou. – Frequentámos a mesma universidade, biblioteca e cama. Não se lembra?

O arrepio que subiu pela sua espinha, obrigou o holandês, mesmo já sabendo que não havia ali mais ninguém, a olhar em seu redor. Só depois respondeu, ainda de costas voltadas para o outro, no mesmo tom prepotente:

– Não sei se o diz para me ofender ou se apenas constata a sua óbvia e essencial insignificância perante mim, Minos.

Toda a formalidade, exagerada, era propositada e ponderada, servia como uma saudação, uma saudação a um passado não muito longínquo.

Quando o jovem advogado se voltou para o insolente, relativamente mais velho, encontrou duas íris douradas que em nada expressavam a sua habitual arrogância.

O esnobismo e frieza usuais em Griffon perdiam a força, sendo substituídos pela gentileza espirituosa e profunda admiração quando perante van der Waals. E, impressionantemente, a solidão melancólica, normal em van der Waals, depressa desaparecia na presença de Griffon.

Quando o louro de olhos azuis-escuros se voltou para o louro de olhos cor de mel; quando os seus olhares, finalmente, se contemplaram ao fim de três anos, não foi remorso ou rancor o que sentiram, apenas júbilo, um profundo e genuíno júbilo por se reencontrarem.

E foi com esse júbilo, com essa total ausência de mágoas ou culpas, que ambos saíram, calmamente, do novo edifício da velha Atenas, tão moderna, tão longe da era clássica.

(O passado é rabino, e para os sensatos que de si se afastam, o passado tem sempre manhosas artimanhas no bolso).

**Notas finais do capítulo:**

(*) Milan Kundera em A Insustentável Leveza do Ser


	2. Contrastes

**Capítulo II - Contrastes**

A diferença contrastante entre os dois irmãos Wyvern era denunciada, logo à partida, pelo seu aspecto físico exterior, que, no caso, era o retrato perfeito das suas personalidades difíceis.

De comum, Minos e Radamanthys, apenas tinham o tom dourado dos olhos, a brancura da pele e o loiro dos cabelos, que serviam como primeiro ponto de divergência: enquanto Minos os deixara compridos, Radamanthys mantinha-os curtos, rebeldes e ondulados.

Mas a dicotomia fisionómica e psíquica entre os dois ia mais além.

Se em Radamanthys o orgulho fero, a arrogância agressiva e a honra exagerada revelavam-se pela sua beleza máscula e rude, em Minos, os traços belos e delicados serviam como perfeita expressão do seu esnobismo frio e sereno e do seu carácter manipulativo, escarnecedor e subtil.

Era, possivelmente, por essa oposição, tão vinculada, de caracteres (e ideias) que os dois irmãos não se suportavam.

O economista e empresário e o advogado evitam-se de tal forma que as únicas vezes que se encaravam eram em reuniões familiares estritamente necessárias, (que se tornaram mais frequentes desde a morte do pai). Esses encontros eram sempre, ou na grande maioria das vezes, marcados por provocações por parte de Radamanthys e pelas respostas irónicas e subtis de Minos. Nunca ocorria uma verdadeira discussão entre os dois porque a subtilidade e suavidade de Minos não chegava (nem pretendia chegar) para exaltar a ferocidade de Radamanthys. Tudo mantinha-se num nível dissimuladamente educado e pacífico.

Foi devido a um desses encontros familiares estritamente necessários que Radamanthys e Minos se encaravam, naquele momento, com um olhar sisudo.

O norueguês não tinha qualquer intenção de se dirigir ao irmão, para além do forçado cumprimento que se vira obrigado, por norma social, a fazer. Por isso, foi com profundo desagrado e aborrecimento que viu que seria Radamanthys quem, nesse dia, iria iniciar a conversação.

O seu desagrado só aumentou quando percebeu qual seria o tema escolhido da conversa, ao observar um sorriso vitorioso no rosto do mais novo.

– Parece que, mais uma vez, o _teu_ querido maninho vai chegar atrasado. Isto se decidir-se a comparecer, é claro! – A alegria, quase infantil, por uma falha do outro, aumentava, em muito, o sorriso arrogante de Radamanthys e, por sua vez, a irritação de Minos.

O mais velho não respondeu, até porque a sua atenção foi desviada para a mota, mais concretamente para o condutor, que acabara de estacionar perto do local onde ele e Radamanthys se encontravam.

O _seu _desdito e desonroso – nas palavras de Radamanthys – meio-irmão caminhou, calmamente, até si, ignorando, por completo, o outro.

Aiacos subvertia-se ao politicamente correcto.

A felicidade do inglês dissipou-se, por completo, ao aperceber-se da chegada do mais novo dos Wyvern, e transformou-se em raiva ao ver-se ser completamente desprezado e ignorado pelo meio-irmão.

Aiacos sabia-o, e, por pura satisfação própria e de Minos, continuou alienado a tudo o que a Radamanthys fosse relativo.

Minos divertia-se com a situação. Se entre ele e Radamanthys reinava a tensão asfixiante, o mesmo não acontecia com os dois mais novos. Aiacos não o permitia. As provocações e discussões constantes, geradas pelo confronto de dois génios tempestuosos e irascíveis, impediam a criação do ambiente inóspito e fingido que era a relação de Minos com Radamanthys.

Era um outro contraste…

Aiacos de Garuda, como o mesmo, à imitação de Minos, quisera ser chamado, constituía o terceiro vértice do triângulo de contrastes formado pelo trio Wyvern.

A sua fisionomia era também, como a dos irmãos, uma metonímia do seu temperamento impulsivo e hiperbólico e da sua jovialidade vital e provocante. Nele não havia arrogância ou esnobismo, apenas genuinidade e originalidade.

E fora por esse mesmo carácter, tão difícil como fascinante, que Minos, mesmo que inicialmente contrariado, fora, rapidamente, conquistado, esquecendo todas as angústias, ressentimentos e ciúmes que tivera do fruto da traição do pai.

O mesmo não acontecera com Radamanthys, no entanto. A admiração e lealdade cegas que tinha para com o pai, impediram-no de exprimir a sua dor e revolta, quando o mesmo se divorciara da mãe e casara-se com a amante, e voltaram-se contra o único sujeito verdadeiramente descomprometido do caso, Aiacos, que Radamanthys nunca reconheceria como irmão.

O mais novo ainda sofrera nas mãos do irmão do meio e, como lhe era característico, devolvera o troco, pago em mágoas e discórdias que tornaram a já difícil vivência familiar em algo insustentável.

Com o passar dos anos, a situação amenizou, e as únicas disputas – não poucas – que ocorriam entre Aiacos e Radamanthys deviam-se à convergência das suas personalidades conflituosas e de ideias muito divergentes e, possivelmente, devido a uma outra animosidade de um tipo muito diferente.

Aiacos e Minos, apesar de serem verdadeiramente opostos, mantiveram sempre uma relação de grande amizade fraternal – que nunca fora vista com bons olhos por Radamanthys. Minos, como já foi referido, era, constantemente, contagiado pela boa-disposição e graça de Aiacos, e Aiacos via em Minos o modelo que nunca encontrara no pai, ou em qualquer outro, confidenciando-lhe todas as suas inseguranças e procurando nele o apoio que não lhe era dado por nenhum outro familiar.

E foi com toda a graça e boa-disposição, que lhe eram próprias, que Aiacos desprezou Radamanthys e cumprimentou, sorridente, Minos.

Griffon constatava, com grande gozo, a irritação ciumenta do inglês, questionando-se se aquele ciúme teria a inocente índole de irmão marginalizado ou se, por outro lado, não menos interessante, era circundado pela maculada aura de paixão incestuosa.

Com a chegada de Aiacos, os três Wyvern dirigiram-se à entrada da sede da empresa do seu falecido pai, para mais uma tarde de infindáveis discussões e negociações sobre as partilhas.

Os três Wyvern que de tão contrastante retratavam as convergências e divergências temporais de gerações, de movimentos, de ideias e de ideais.

–.-

Contrastando com os Wyvern, os dois únicos membros da família van der Waals muito pouco tinham de dissonante.

As suas semelhanças, que pareciam evidentes a um olhar pouco atento, estavam desenhadas nas perfeitas simetrias do rosto, pintadas no azul dos olhos e no loiro dos cabelos. As suas enganadoras semelhanças encontravam-se presentes nos gostos, em ambos os temperamentos moderados e em ambos os caracteres.

De discordante, Albafica e Dolores, apenas tinham um ponto, um insignificantíssimo ponto, e era esse mesmo ponto que constituía um abismo à sua plena semelhança e, por conseguinte, ao seu pleno entendimento.


	3. Familiaridades

**Capítulo III - Familiaridades**

Distanciados a algumas mesas de Albafica van der Waals, dois advogados conversavam animados. Eram colegas de trabalho do holandês, o mesmo reconheceu-os assim que os viu. Falavam decerto de algum assunto entusiástico, algo como futebol, mas, pelas palavras decifradas do grego, Albafica estava convicto de que o tema central da conversa era política.

Geralmente, o pisciano não se interessava muito pelo tópico, mas, por alguma razão que lhe era desconhecida, permaneceu atento.

Percebeu, entretanto, que o debate se debruçava (como era comum numa Europa dividida literalmente por um muro até oitenta e nove) sobre o antagonismo capitalismo ocidental/ comunismo oriental – este último com alguma força na Grécia. Contudo, Albafica não procurou saber quem apoiava o quê. O assunto subitamente revelado amorteceu a sua rara curiosidade, causando-lhe até alguma ânsia.

O cheiro a morte impregnou o tema, tornando-o angustiante e impossível de se ouvir.

O holandês lembrou-se de certa afirmação que anunciava a paixão mórbida pelo macabro, pelo abismo, existente em todas as faces do extremismo. Ora, para Albafica, toda a política do século XX resumia-se precisamente ao extremismo, manifestando, deste modo, a sua propensão inata para morte.

A atenção do pisciano desviou-se da mesa dos outros dois advogados, procurando um outro ponto em que se pudesse focar. Contudo, antes que se pudesse afastar completamente do assunto, um dos seus colegas reparou na sua presença e, seguindo todas as regras impostas por uma sociedade educada e por uma educação de requinte, sorriu e acenou-lhe.

Um desconforto surgiu, porém, no advogado grego ao aperceber-se que não sabia se havia de convidar ou não o outro a sentar-se na sua mesa. De facto, a ideia de partilhar a mesa com um quase desconhecido, ainda mais estrangeiro, não era totalmente do seu agrado, no entanto, não queria, de modo algum, parecer indelicado. Por isso, permaneceu parado, com um meio sorriso expectante.

Albafica, percebendo a hesitação, tentou acabar com o evidente incómodo do outro advogado tomando ele a atitude cortês: retribuindo o sorriso, o louro levantou-se, segurando a garrafa de água, acenou levemente com a cabeça e saiu.

Os dois advogados (o outro também entrara na conversação gestual) pareceram gratos pela atitude do holandês que potenciara uma fuga fácil ao desconforto da situação.

Albafica van der Waals não era um criador nato de grandes empatias. A sua aparência serena e melancólica, erroneamente interpretada como fria e altiva, era propensa à solidão – o que deveras não lhe causava grande transtorno. Além disso, a aura mística que o perseguia criava a imagem ilusória de divindade inalcançável, tornando ainda mais dificultosa qualquer tentativa de aproximação.

Van der Waals era, por estas razões, alvo de sentimentos contraditórios por parte dos seus conhecidos: era ou excessivamente admirado ou simplesmente desprezado. Poucas vezes conseguia manter-se numa linha estável entre esses dois sentimentos, tendo, deste modo, poucas relações com um maior grau de intimidade.

Griffon, que se encontrava nesse preciso momento à porta da sede da empresa de advocacia, constituía uma das raras estáveis excepções.

Um sorriso delicado formou-se nos lábios do ariano assim que viu Albafica.

– Lamento ter-te deixado sozinho durante o almoço. Infelizmente, tive assuntos inadiáveis para tratar. - Expressou-se o norueguês assim que o pisciano parou a seu lado. – Espero que não tenha sido muito desagradável.

Os dois advogados que, outrora, se encontraram no café a conversar sobre política, apareceram no fim da rua. Minos observou-os a aproximarem-se e olhou para Albafica com um sorriso divertido no rosto.

– Vejo que ainda não estabeleceste muitos contactos por aqui. – Afirmou o ariano num falso tom paternal.

Não houve qualquer resposta por parte do interlocutor e Griffon, juiz nato de comportamentos e caracteres humanos, além de grande observador – faculdades essenciais para a sua profissão – percebeu, de imediato, a apreensão do outro. Os olhos do mais velho analisaram o pisciano de relance, podendo captar a ligeira sombra introspetiva que se formara sob o seu olhar distante.

– Lamento deveras ter-te deixado. Tive uma reunião familiar e com Radamanthys, como bem sabes, é tudo assunto de grande urgência. – Minos não era alguém com o costume de justificar as suas acções, presenças ou ausências, e Albafica também não era alguém de o exigir. Por isso, a simples menção a algo que justificasse uma falta era estranho o suficiente para despertar o holandês dos seus próprios devaneios e fazê-lo prestar atenção ao que o rodeava.

– Partilhas? – Perguntou curioso.

Minos soltou um suspiro pesaroso, que foi o suficiente para que Albafica percebesse a necessidade de mudança imediata de tema.

– Sim. – Respondeu o outro quase em surdina.

Van der Waals olhou para o edifício, casualmente. Subiu dois degraus e parou, olhando na direcção de Minos, estendeu-lhe a sua mão direita e lançou-lhe um raríssimo sorriso cheio de sinceridade.

Nesse momento, por puro acaso, o sol, encoberto por uma nuvem, revelou-se. Os raios propagaram-se numa direcção oblíqua aos dois advogados, embatendo na cabeça do pisciano e dispersando-se em seu redor, irradiando-o.

Foi referido, anteriormente, que, por vezes, as coincidências, envolvidas por momentos de beleza, adquirem o esplendor que permite a transcendência da perenidade da memória. Pois, neste caso, foi precisamente o que aconteceu.

A honestidade de um belo sorriso, rodeado pela solenidade ocasional, arremessava o já invulgarmente belo para o lugar de divino. A mão estendida reservava promessas de eternidade, e o azul límpido do olhar era o horizonte, linha infinita de mistérios e saberes para serem revelados pela mão de quem os desvendasse.

Minos sentiu a expansão do seu interior e a ascensão do seu ser. O seu âmago encheu-se de júbilo e Griffon contemplou a divindade que tinha à sua frente. Seria a encarnação de Apolo? Ou antes a de Eros? Talvez fosse Adónis…

Albafica não viu a admiração genuína presente no olhar de Minos, não reconheceu o amor platónico recitado tantas vezes ao longo da História da Humanidade. Albafica sorriu divertido e puxou Minos na direcção da entrada da sede da empresa.

Minos seguiu-o. O embevecimento havia-lhe passado, mas a musicalidade da sua epifania ficara bem demarcada na recordação.

–.-

Distanciada a alguns andares, uma melodia proveniente de um piano ressoava. Notas separadas por espaços de tempo curtos, longos ou intermédios esvoaçavam emortecidas por espaços ocos; atravessavam remotas paredes fúnebres; ecoavam por espaços vazios até chegarem ao centro, o vão das escadas, adquirindo só aí todo o seu esplendor de sinfonia, ainda que não passassem de meras (quase inaudíveis) notas separadas por já curtos intervalos de tempo.

Mas a música (como toda a restante arte) é assim: está nos ouvidos de quem a ouve, na imaginação de quem a sente e, mesmo que arruinada pelo tempo físico e espiritual, permanece, recriada, renovada na mente bela e ignóbil do ser humano.

Albafica ouvia-a do vão das escadas e adivinhava-a. Associava as notas audíveis com outras pensadas e recriava o já memorizado: uma música que, curiosamente, marcava a sua extinta infância. Albafica ouvia, ou imaginava, um dos Nocturnos de Chopin que, por pura coincidência ou já conhecimento de causa, era efectivamente tocado nesse piano, o número um do _opus_ nove, mais concretamente.

Os passos do homem aceleraram.

Uma sofreguidão súbita, inesperada e inexplicável atingiu-lhe. As notas, agora numa melodia já bem evidenciada, imiscuíram-se no seu sangue e, tal como açúcares e oxigénio, estimularam as suas células a produzir energia; uma energia louca que levou o tão sóbrio homem a correr como um desenfreado pelas escadas acima até chegar ao cerne da música, a origem do único sinal de vida naquele edifício.

O piano era agora pleno em lucidez; energético, amargo, vivo, absurdo. Albafica ouvia-o, bebendo dele os segredos do universo, sentindo-se comovido com as promessas de revelação, de descoberta, de plenitude.

Ávido, o homem girou a chave na fechadura da porta.

O piano parou. As notas dispersaram-se pelos espaços vazios enquanto o homem entrava, abruptamente, na sala de estar do seu apartamento, ainda mobilizado pela energia da sofreguidão.

Ali, só soavam ecos; ecos do passado, abismos do futuro. O presente era acordado pelo arrastar de um banco.

– Dolores. – O holandês balbuciou, ainda entorpecido pela ausência do som das notas.

_Dolores_. O suspiro espalha-se pelo ar, restituindo o nome à sua insignificância primária.

_Dolores_. Que verdades sabes? Que abismos escondes? Que tristeza é essa que baila sob o teu celestial olhar?

_Dolores._ Beleza conhecedora das amarguras do Homem; pronúncio da loucura da humanidade.

_Dolores._


End file.
